When Silk Doesn't Cooperate
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: We all need help getting dressed sometimes. For Aly


_Just a silly little fic for Aly who was having problems with a dress this morning! Here you go poppet! _

* * *

Jen threw the silk bundle across the room, her usual calm exterior had cracked, and she was pissed. Pissed at the fact that one simple garment could cause her so much trouble. She picked it up again, determined to make it co-operate this time. She stepped into the dress and pulled it up, loving the cool feel of it next to her skin. She twisted round to pull up the zipper and once again her irritation soared.

She picked up her cell phone and typed in one of the few numbers she knew by heart.

"I need you." She said, not giving the person on the end of the line that chance to argue. She gave up on the dress, pulled on her robe and walked to her office, pouring a large measure of bourbon, hoping that Gibbs had got the message that she needed him asap.

20 minutes later a knock on the door told her he had arrived and she wrenched the door open. He stood there with a crocked grin on his face.

"What's the problem." He said, his eyes taking in her state of undress and irritation flushed skin.

"It's not co-operating." She said handing him her glass and shutting the door. He followed her upstairs, confused, but willing, as always to follow where she lead.

She picked up the dress from the floor and shook it in his face.

"You would think that this would be easy…but I can't get the zipper up, I don't like the color…and it makes me look fat." She sighed, hating the fact that she was being so unconfident about a simple dress. Gibbs snorted at the last comment, nearly choking on the bourbon. He put the glass down and took the dress from her. He held it out, up against her body and cocked his head.

"I think we can do something with this…lose the robe." He said. She put her hands on her hips.

"That isn't the kind of help I was looking for Jethro." She said, he chuckled.

"You wanted my help Jen, I may not be an expert at women, but I know what looks good on them," He threw the dress at her. "Put it on." She looked pointedly at him, half expecting him to turn around, but knowing that he wouldn't.

She opened the robe and let it drop to the floor, smirking at his blatant stares and involuntary intake of breath at the sight of her in her underwear. She slipped the dress over her head this time, lifting her arms up, giving Gibbs a good look at the lines of her body. He almost reached out to her but his hands stayed by his side, even though his fingers were itching to move.

She looked at him, and turned around, moving her hair to the side.

"Do the honor?" She asked, indicating to the zipper. He pulled it slowly up, his fingers grazing her skin, and he placed a light kiss on her shoulder just before he pulled away.

He yet again cocked his head, and she placed her hands on her hips.

"What do you think?" She asked, knowing that he wouldn't give her the answer she was looking for.

"I haven't decided yet." He said, catching her wrist and pulling her to him, wrapping his arms around her waste, trapping her to him. She wriggled slightly, but gave up when she realizes that she wasn't going anywhere, his lips on her neck told her that much.

He pulled the zipper down and bunched the silk in his hands, pulling the dress over her head. He threw it carelessly aside as he hitched her up, her legs wrapped firmly around him. He walked over to the bed a put her down, slipping off her panties and crawling over her. She arched into him.

"I thought you weren't looking for this kind of help Jen." He said, his voice mumbled by her skin. She gasped as his hand found its way in between her thighs. She didn't reply, concentrating on the feel of him, his weight on her, his fingers in her, the sound of his breath in her ear. She wormed a hand in between them and fumbled with his jeans, eventually undoing them and pushing at them. He pulled away and pushed his jeans off before coming back to her and slipping into her.

She wrapped her legs around him once again as they began to move together. Her nails scratching down his back, his breath hitching, and becoming ragged as he drew closer to the edge.

They fell together, and he collapsed next to her, skilfully pulling her with him so they remained connected. He ran a hand up and down her spin, enjoying the way she squirmed.

"Made up your mind about the dress?" She asked, indicating to the forgotten garment balled on the floor. He chuckled and pulled her tight to him.

"I like it now."

* * *

_I also needed some distraction from the angst of Fumbling Towards Ecstasy_

_V!_

_xox_


End file.
